<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 2:Kisses by CampbellB1994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392664">Day 2:Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994'>CampbellB1994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of Campbell and Masters [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Age Difference, Campbell is 19, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masters is in his 40s, Sad Masters, hand holding, sad kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Campbell wakes up alone and knows something is wrong. Bill is sat alone in his office when his boy comes in to comfort him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Campbell Bain/William Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of Campbell and Masters [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 2:Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to play with the idea of limited speech and let the story run through their actions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Campbell woke up that morning he knew something was wrong. Bill was not by his side when he rolled over, as he usually did in the morning, to wake the man up with a gentle kiss. “Bill?” Campbell asks, getting up out of bed and slipping on one of his oversized hoodies. There was no response, though Campbell did not give up. He moved through the house until he was standing outside of the study, usually off-limits to him. The door was cracked open and in the small amount of light that was flooding into the room he found Bill hunched over his desk. “Bill?” Campbell calls out into the room, staying outside of the door as the study was off limits to him. “Campbell.” Bill called out, he did not turn to look at Campbell and his voice wavered. Campbell didn’t like seeing Bill like this, he was the one keeping the boy steady and strong. “Campbell.” Bill says again, this time holding an arm out in the hope that Campbell will take it. The study was off limits but this wasn’t the time to recall previous rules. “Bill.” Campbell says taking the man’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Campbell stayed by Bill’s side, hands connected as the man sobbed. Bill was yet to look up, he didn’t want Campbell to see him like this; he was meant to help the boy stay steady and strong not the other way round. “Bill?” Campbell says, voice concerned but Bill only shakes his head, letting out a shaky breath before turning to the boy. He moves his free hand to rest on Campbell’s cheek, brushing over it before resting just below his still sleepy eyes. “Campbell.” He praises, thumb moving down to brush over the younger boy’s lips. Campbell revelled in this small amount of contact. Bill’s thumb parts Campbell’s lips slightly, the other letting him. “Bill.”  Campbell whispers, kissing Bill’s thumb. They stay in the silence of the moment, tears still escaping from Bill’s eyes but in a more gentle stream. Bill looks up finally at Campbell, their eyes locking in a silent acceptance of what was happening, everyone had to cry sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bill?” Campbell asks a little while later, the man collecting all of the information he needed just from that one word and nods quietly, brushing away the last few tears. “Campbell?” Bill asked back and again Campbell was able to understand and nodded gently. Bill’s hand moves to hold Campbell’s chin lightly, the boy moving down onto his knees to be below Bill as their lips connected. Bill’s lips were controlling and rough, he was letting out all of his sadness and Campbell understood. He wrapped arms around Campbell, hoisting the boy up into his lap so that the kiss could go deeper. Bill leant forward pushing Campbell back into the desk, a hand either side of the boy who kissed back however he felt Bill wanted him to do. It was easy for him to make the decision to look after the man that did the same for him more times than he can remember. Campbell’s hands move around Bill’s shoulders, his legs spreading a little so Bill’s could slot in between them. “Campbell.” Bill moans softly into Campbell’s lips, moving one of his hands into the boy’s hair, tugging at it gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they break the kiss, Bill’s hand wanders blindly to find Campbell’s, their hands connecting as a point of connection that Bill craved. “Bill?” Campbell asks again, eyes looking up at him with worry and pain from seeing the man like this. “Campbell.” Bill reassures, wrapping his hands around the boy and pulling him into himself. The man rested his head on Campbell’s shoulder and kissed at the boy’s neck lightly. Campbell drifted into a daze as he inhaled Bill’s aftershave, squeezing his arms a little tighter around him. Bill let out a gentle sigh of content at this, mouth resting slightly agape against the boy’s shoulder. “Bill…” Campbell says, lifting his head a little about to continue when Bill nods, bringing the boy closer again. Bill knew what Campbell was going to say, he always did. He loved his Campbell too, with everything that he had. Sometimes actions spoke louder than words and in this moment Bill appreciated that there was no intention to get him to speak. Campbell just wanted to be there for him and he was. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>